


You Just Lie There and Keep Thinkin' Dirty Thoughts

by florahart



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, he just seems like a person willing to try new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart
Summary: "Hey Walt?  How do you feel about anal sex?"He considers for a minute, naked, then asks, "With who?"





	You Just Lie There and Keep Thinkin' Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even explain this. The summary just showed up in my head today, and here we are. (I watched s1:e1 like a month ago, maybe, and have seen the whole series now; I am disappoint there is no Henry/Jacob fic; I figured if I was writing anything it would be that; and look, it is not that what the fuck.)
> 
> ...Yay porn?

“Hey Walt?” Vic’s still lazing in bed because it’s Sunday and Zach is first on call this weekend and she is third, but Walt can’t seem to learn not to hop out of bed at birdsnore o’clock in the morning anyway except when she gives him a specific and physically-compelling reason to stay. But even then, he’s awake.

Walt sticks his upper body out the bathroom door. He hasn’t showered yet, but he’s clearly about to shave at the sink already and he has the towel slung over one shoulder. “Yeah?”

“How do you feel about anal sex?”

Walt gets one of those puzzled looks on his face. Puzzled, but thinking it through before he speaks because sure, he can have a temper, but by and large he prefers to consider his options before he commits. He steps out through the door and frowns a little, hands on his hips, thumbs right where his belt would be. He shifts his weight a little onto one hip, and this is another of the things she loves about him: he’s exactly the same guy standing there bare-ass naked as he is in jeans and boots: same stance, same consideration even with his hair standing up and his balls hanging uncovered. “With who?”

She blinks. “Uh. With me?” 

“Vic, I don’t know if you know, but you don’t really have the…” He gestures, not quite pointing but with two fingers half-unfurled, in her general direction. “the equipment, so I’m not sure this is a productive conversation.”

She doesn’t fail to notice that his body is responding to the existence of a question about sex in the presence of her, naked in his big bed. She also doesn’t fail to notice that it seems like he’s open to something completely different from what she was actually asking, and that’s …interesting. “There are sex toys, Walt. I even have some, although probably not the ideal ones for that, specifically.”

He tilts his head a little. “Well, I can’t say I have a feeling about it either way. It’s never come up.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Okay, well, so first, I actually meant something different from what I think you’re thinking of – I like, sometimes not all the time, to have something in my ass. There are different ways to accomplish that, but one is—oh!” He’s coming toward her now with some intent, and she almost forgets what the second thing is as he plows under the sheet and hooks her knees over his shoulders, pushing that towel under her butt in one smooth move and resting his stubbled chin low on her belly. 

He’s looking up at her when she shoves the sheet away. “Tell me more.”

“Before I forget, don’t think I didn’t notice you were willing to consider something else, and I am very interested in making that happen, but sometimes I like…” He ducks his chin down and licks her, a fast, hard swipe of the tongue, and for a guy who only was ever with the wife he waited to marry, and with whom he has _told_ Vic he did not do much experimenting (his actual words include ‘traditional’ and ‘if it ain’t broke,’ and the picture she’s gotten is that he’s done more new stuff with her in the last six weeks than ever before) he has exceptional tongue skills. She hopes, actually, that he _did_ do exactly this with Martha, that he learned to understand the physical cues he reads in her so easily with his wife, because that would mean Martha had an extremely satisfying sex life, and every woman should have that. She gasps and wriggles under him, and loses her train of thought.

“Sometimes what?” he says a minute later, wiping off his chin with a rasp that scrapes and tickles her inner thigh and might leave a tender spot for later.

“What? Oh.” She gives herself another second to shudder and feel and enjoy his mouth on her, then says, “sometimes I like something in both holes, and an easy way to accomplish that is you fuck my ass while—”

“Ain’t sharin’,” he comes up again long enough to say.

Since he immediately goes back to making her writhe, she concludes he’s not pissed off or freaked out by anything she's said so far. He _might_ be basically marking his territory here, but that’s not the same thing. “Wasn’t suggesting it,” she says. She arches up and pushes against him, and adds, “This is another good use of sex toys.”

He stops what he’s doing and looks up, squinting like there’s math involved for a second. “And where might you have such a toy?”

“Uh. I mean, in the RV? Under the bed?”

“And this is a thing you like? Doesn’t it feel kinda, uh. …Full?”

“Yep. Which puts more pressure which—Walt, just trust me that I like it. Sometimes. Not like a guy would, because prostate stimulation, again, I ‘ain’t got the equipment,’ but… yeah.”

He grins the absolute evilest grin she has ever seen, and stands up, and hey! He’s ready to go. She reaches for him, but he says, “you just lie there and keep thinkin’ dirty thoughts,” and then he’s out the door – literally, he is outside, erection and all even though it is _still not rare_ for someone to just show up looking for help. Two minutes later he’s back and pawing through the box. “Anything special I need to know?”

“Easier cleaning if you just put condoms on ‘em. Plus it helps with lube and stuff.”

“Lube.” He tilts his head, then nods. He holds up one option, then another, and then shakes his head when she starts to choose. “Huh-uh. Close your eyes.” 

She does, although at this point there’s a decent chance she’s going to come the second he lays a finger on her, because she is _really thinking dirty thoughts_. She hears him messing with everything, whirs and buzzing, listens to him working things out, and then hears a condom rip open. Two, actually, and …okay! He’s gonna jump right in, then.

And then he’s between her legs, kneeling up, pressing a puzzling, throbbing, studded little thing into her pussy slow slow slow, and it’s all she can do to hang on. She opens her eyes to see his little frown of concentration, another of the things she loves about him, and he grins at her. Winks. _Winks!_ “Walt! I mean, I was just making a suggestion! I didn’t think you’d, like. Holy shit.”

“Do you not want?”

“No! I do!”

He teases her with the slow slip of the – jesus fuck – pulsing dildo into her for another few seconds, then says, dry as dirt, “Cool,” and pulls it back out, replacing it with another.

“Waaaaalt! Jesus get in me. I—”

“Now, Vic.” He leans forward and nips at her thigh, right in the same place there has to be a scrape mark from before, and says, “I got no experience with these. Don’t want to hurt you, so I gotta take a minute. Study up on how it all goes together.” And then, because he is a genius and apparently also an asshole, he lifts her, towel and all, onto a pillow for angle, and presses the first one gently against her anus.

Vic loses track of time, space, and the world when he then, oh god, sucks her clit while moving both of the fucking toys. Christ.

She looks at him, sitting on the bed next to her looking very pleased with himself. “Guess I can vouch for you like that, then.”

“But what I _meant_ was, toy in my pussy, and then while you’re in my ass, you’re also like, pushing at it? So – anyway, yes?” She feels the kind of exhaustion in her thighs that suggest she just maybe squeezed coal into diamonds with her cooch.

“And so now it’s my turn?” he asks.

She blinks at him. 

“How do you want me? On my back, or…”

“What, _now_?”

“Looked like a pretty good time, to me. Plus, and this is not a criticism of any sex I had before you, so far you have not steered me anywhere I didn’t want to go. Although maybe you should start with one of the smaller ones.”

Vic has zero clue what she ever did to deserve a sex partner as innocent yet adventurous as Walt (and who loves her to boot), but she’s rolling with it. “You’ll tell me if you hate it? Some men do.”

“Sure, but I trust you.” And he holds up another towel and adds, “Or would this be easier if you came at me from behind?”

She takes the towel, settles between his thighs, and lubes up her fingers. “Walt, either way I just want to tell you I am riding the shit out of you again later because holy shit, but let’s start here.”

It turns out, Walt Longmire is a huge fan of buttplay.

It turns out, his shower has to wait past noon.


End file.
